Drarry One Shots
by vegasblue
Summary: Basically fluffy Drarry one shots. all are drarry.
1. Fighting

I don't own these characters, BOI. (Drarry one-shots)

"Hey, _Malfoy_ ," A group of Ravenclaws sneered, sauntering up to him."Need something, Boot?" He smirked. "Only some of your _time,_ " Terry said, smirking and took a step closer to Draco. Draco leaned against the wall, his arms folded in front of him. His cronies scowled at the blonde. "Let's get down to business," a bulky Ravenclaw growled. Terry punched him in the face. "Ow! What the fuck!" Draco yelled, rubbing his face. "You're just a fucking Death Eater," Terry yelled. Draco flipped him off and that's when his cronies started to get in on the fight. The next several minutes were a blur of yelling and pain. "F-fuck," Draco gasped. Terry stood over him and kicked him. "Bye, scum," he hissed to Draco. They strode away, leaving him collapsed on the floor.

Draco struggled to stand up. He leaned against the wall heavily. All he could think was _Find Harry_. He stumbled along, heading to Gryffindor. His nose was bleeding and he was limping heavily. He was breathing heavily. He came to the portrait and gasped, "Harry," The Fat Lady looked at him carefully. She came to a conclusion: Let him in. She swung open and Draco staggered in. He entered the common room, a few Gryffindors gaping at him. "Where's Harry," he asked, barely controlling his voice. Nobody answered. "Fine," he huffed, heading for the stairs to the 8th year dormitory. At that moment Harry was walking down the stairs and crashed into Draco. "Watch where you're going-" Harry snapped until he noticed it was Draco. "Draco?!" he gasped. "What happened?" Draco didn't say anything but crashed into Harry's arms, everything going black.

* * *

Harry picked Draco up and carried him out of the dorms. He glanced at Draco. He looked pretty beat up. A few Gryffindors were staring, looking shocked to see Harry with Draco. Harry kissed his forehead, smoothing his hair back. He carried him to the hospital wing and laid him down on a bed. Madam Pomfrey hurried over. She cast a quick diagnostic spell and her eyes widened. Harry noticed and asked, "Is he okay?" "He'll be fine, Mr. Potter, but he's pretty beat up," she told him. He sighed in relief. "What's hurt?" he asked. "He broke his nose, fractured his ankle, and cracked a rib or two," she said. "The rest is just bruises." "Wow," Harry breathed.

"You have to go," she said. "I need to treat him," Harry sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming back later," he informed her. Madam Pomfrey nodded and got to work. Harry stomped off.

Draco missed lunch. Harry was getting worried, so he only ate a little bit and left early to visit Draco. He walked up the stairs in a bad mood, missing Draco. He opened the doors to see Draco sleeping peacefully on the bed and his bruises gone. He looked a lot better. Harry smiled and pulled a chair next to the bed. He brushed some hair off Draco's face. "Hey," he said softly. Draco stirred slowly. "Harry?" He said groggily. "I'm here," Harry replied and sat on the side of the bed. Draco grabbed him and tried to pull him closer. "I love you," he announced. "I love you too, babe," he replied, kissing Draco. He pulled away when he needed his breath back. "Who did this to you?" he asked angrily. "Terry Boot and his cronies," he said evenly. "They're mad at me for being a Death Eater in the war." "I'm going to KILL them," Harry hissed. Draco reached for Harry's hand. "It's okay, please don't do it yet," he pleaded gently. "Fine," Harry sighed, massaging the back of Draco's hand. "How do you feel?" he asked. "A little better, but still like shit," Draco said. "Can we tell people about our relationship?" Harry asked. "I don't like keeping things from Ron and Hermione," he told Draco. "I don't know," Draco said uneasily. He sat up, wincing from the pain in his ribs. Harry kissed him. Draco reached up and began to run his fingers through Harry's hair. He moaned softly and kissed him back, happy. They broke away gently, Draco mouthing _I love you_ to Harry, who smiled and moved towards Draco so he could lay his head on Harry's lap. Draco willingly did that, closing his eyes and huffing slightly. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I am like that? just a shitty Death Eater with no purpose in life?" Draco couldn't help himself, and he started to cry softly.

"Oh, honey, you're not like that, you're so smart and could do anything you wanted once we get out of school. In fact, you're a great flier and get onto a great team, and you could become a potions master and do so much more, babe," Harry replied and threaded his fingers through his remarkably soft hair.

"But what if no one wants me?"

"I can help you."

"I don't need you to save me, Harry,"

"There's a difference between saving and helping."

Draco sighed and leaned against Harry, who kissed his forehead. Harry slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. They soon fell asleep. He missed all his afternoon classes, sleeping with Draco. Madam Pomfrey didn't want to wake them so she left them there, with a small smile.


	2. Tears and Cuddles

I don't own the characters.

* * *

Potter was staring at him. Draco could feel his gaze prickling the back of his neck. He sighed. "Potter's staring at me, isn't he?" He asked Blaise, who glanced to Potter. "Yep," he said. Draco turned and looked at him, raising an elegant eyebrow. Potter flushed and quickly looked away, and strangely Draco felt a strange sort of warmth pool in his stomach at the blush. He turned back around, trying to ignore it. Pansy smirked at his expression. "Cat got your tongue, Dray?" she asked sweetly.

"No," he snapped and ran his hand through his hair. "You only do that when you're confused," Blaise noted. "...Stop," Draco said dully. He got up and walked out of the hall and immediately slumped against the wall. The vision of Potter blushing kept coming back into his thoughts. _Sure, he may be a git, and a bit dull, but he sure looks cute,_ Draco thought. He then shook his head, messing up his hair. What was he thinking? He couldn't possibly fancy... Potter? He groaned, covering his face with his hands. Draco decided to skip classes for the day.

 _Huh,_ Harry thought. Where was Draco? The blonde had found him staring at him and now he didn't show up to classes. Harry had fancied Draco since fourth year. He knew he had no chance but that didn't stop his feelings. Potions was even worse when Snape realized that his favorite student had not shown up to show off what he had learned from Snape. (cough people needed to know how cool Snape was cough) Instead, he had started to torment Harry. "Your potion is just as awful as your father was," Snape sneered. Harry tried to ignore him. "Nobody would be your friend if you weren't the chosen one," Snape snapped again, trying to get a reaction from Harry. Harry felt his eyes get watery and tried to blink away the tears. Snape noticed and smirked. "I bet your little _girlfriend_ has already ditched you," He tried. Harry's head snapped up. "I'm fucking gay!" he yelled. People looked at him in shock. "Then no man would ever want for being you, they'd only want you for being famous. You're ugly enough anyway," he scowled. Harry stood up and left, tears brimming in his eyes. He ran over to the library and tried to find a corner to cry in, to no luck.

Draco sat at a table in a corner of the library. A pile of books were stacked up in front of him. Suddenly, a boy burst into the area. "Potter?" Draco gasped. His face was red, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Fuck," the boy ground out. Draco stood up. "Are you okay?" Draco asked, worried. "Leave me alone, Malfoy," Harry sobbed. He leaned against the bookshelf and slid down to the floor, hiding his face in his hands. "I was here first, Potter," Draco replied weakly. He bent down next to Harry and embraced the shaking boy in his arms. Harry stiffened. "Just relax," Draco mumbled into Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and cried into his shoulder. Draco kissed Harry's neck a few times and froze. _Shit,_ he thought. Harry had stiffened again. _Yes yes yes yes yes,_ Harry thought ecstatically. He kissed Draco's jaw and pulled him closer. Draco sighed in pleasure and continued to kiss Harry. "It's okay," Draco murmured, "Whatever it is, it's okay, I've got you." Harry smiled, a tear sliding down his cheek. Draco began to rock Harry back and forth in his lap. "Damn," Harry muttered in shock. Draco had began to run his hand through Harry's hair. Harry sighed in contentment and started to get drowsy. "Wow," he thought, dazed, before drifting to sleep. Draco smiled down at him, noticing that he was sleeping, and picked him up. He gently carried Harry into the Eighth year dormitory and laid him in his bed. Draco decided to lie next to him, but not before stripping down to his boxers. He pulled Harry's robes off, leaving him in an undershirt and trousers. He pulled the blankets over them, feeling content and happy. He kissed Harry's shoulder sleepily and drifted off.


	3. Tickles

"Draco!" Harry snapped.

"Yes, darling?" Draco smirked.

"What've you done?!" Harry screeched.

Draco scratched the back of his head. "Uhm, nothing?"

"Then explain how all of a sudden my trousers are tighter than they should be?"

Draco feigned surprise. "I didn't do that!" he said, trying and failing to look innocent.

Harry sighed. "Then I suppose I'll have to make you fess up the hard way." Harry snarled.

Harry lunged at Draco. The blonde shrieked as Harry tackled him.

"You better not," Draco snapped.

"I will."

"You won't."

"Watch me."

Harry then started tickling Draco, causing him to shrieks and gasp for air as he giggled.

"S- stoppit!" Draco choked.

"Never!" Harry cried triumphantly.

"F-fine! I-i did it!" Draco screeched. Harry sat back and got off of him.

Draco took a long breath. "Undo the spell." Harry ordered, trying and failing to sound angry.

"No."

Harry resumed tickling Draco until he was gasping and giggling.

"Undo the spell, Draco middle name Malfoy."

Draco paused to look up at him.

"You don't know my middle name?"

"You never told me." Harry sounded mildly annoyed.

"It's Lucius."

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY UNDO THE SPELL!" Harry looked at him vengefully.

"Fine, fine!" Draco choked out. He grabbed his wand and muttered the counter spell.

Harry sighed in relief.

"You look amazing when you're mad at me." Draco commented with a smirk.

Harry bent down and kissed the smirk off of his face.


	4. Hair

Draco sat next to Harry. "Hi babe," he rasps.

"Hey," Harry replies.

Draco's hair is mussed up. "Your hair is different,"

Harry comments. Draco's eyes widen. "Shit,"he curses.

"You forgot?" Harry asks, surprised.

Draco sighs and covers his face with his hands.

"Apparently," he sighs. Harry hugs him gently.

"How are you feeling?" he asks softly. Draco sniffs and cuddles into his side.

"I feel meh." Draco nuzzles Harry's neck. Harry looks concerned. Draco never cuddled with him.

"Please eat something," Harry coaxes. Draco groans and pulls Harry closer.

"Please?" Harry turns on the puppy eyes.

"Fine," Draco grunts and turns around to eat something. Harry slides his hand through soft blond hair.

"You look hot today," he comments. Draco splutters but looks up.

"Thanks." He kisses Harry. Harry threads his hand through Draco's soft messy hair.

Draco pulls away reluctantly and begins to eat. Harry can't stop staring at his boyfriend's hair.

It's just so _hot looking._

* * *

It's the middle of Transfiguration and Harry can't look away from Draco. He's chewing on his nails and attempting to look bored.

Really, Draco couldn't be more infatuated with the subject.

"Mr. Potter!" comes McGonagall, snapping Harry out of his fantasy.

"What on Earth could you be so obsessed with about Mr. Malfoy?" she snaps.

"His hair is hootttt," Harry says dreamily. Draco looks over at him in surprise. Mcgonagall coughs.

"Back to the subject, class!" she orders.

Draco stands and strides over to Harry. He kisses Harry firmly and pulls him close. Harry sighs in contentment and runs his fingers through that sexy hair. Harry pulls away slowly.

"I love you," he breathes. Draco pulls him into another slow kiss. Harry lets out a moan. Someone wolf whistles. They pull away breathlessly.

"Take it outside, boys," Mcgonagall says firmly, shoving them out the door.


	5. Yule Ball pt 1

Harry has yet to ask someone to the Yule Ball. He has tried to ask Hermione (as friends) but she has declined, saying she's already going with someone. Of course, Harry can't actually ask who he wants to, seeing as this person is Draco Malfoy.

Harry sits down at the table for lunch. "Hey," he says to Ron. Hermione is apparently in the library. "'Sup," Ron says, munching on a hamburger. Harry sighs. "Have you asked anyone to the dance yet?" He asks. Ron takes a minute to reply.

"No," he sighs.

"Me neither."

* * *

Harry is walking out of Herbology when Draco stops him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry tries to sound intimidating, but Draco can see right through him.

"I want to ask you something." Draco's voice is scratchy, as if it hadn't been used in a long time. Harry's heart is beating too fast.

"What?" Harry sneers.

"Will you go to the, uh, you know, Yule Ball, um, with, you know, me?" Draco tries. Harry's shocked but incredibly happy.

"Uh, uhm, wha- yes, i will, yeah, okay." Harry bursts out. A genuine smile takes over Draco's face.

"Can I, uh, touch , you?" Draco stammers.

"i- okay, yeah, okay," Harry says awkwardly. Draco reaches out and grasps Harry's hand. They smile at each other.

Draco pulls his hand away after several minutes.

"Don't be late," Draco requests and is gone.

* * *

The next day, Harry is ecstatic. He tells Ron he finally has a date, but he refuses to tell who. Ron is frustrated. Then Harry says:

"You could ask Padma Patil?" Harry suggests. "I heard she doesn't have a date yet."

"Good idea!" Ron grins. He walks over and asks her. he comes back a few minutes later smiling widely.

"She said yes!"

"Congrats, mate!" Harry claps him on the back. He can't stop thinking about Draco.

"You finally got a date to the ball?" Hermione has appeared. Ron scowls at her teasing tone.

"He has," Harry says for Ron, because the redhead doesn't look he would reply anytime soon.

"Who?"

"Padma Patil." Ron cuts in. Hermione smiles at him. He smiles back.

Harry decided to leave them and take a walk around the castle. He excuses himself and exits the room, Ron staring at his back, silently pleading for him to stay and help him with Hermione. Harry smirks.

Harry's walking around the winding halls when he sees someone sitting on a windowsill. He comes closer and notices that it's Draco. "Hi," he says. Draco's head snaps up and he looks at Harry. He relaxes and Harry sits next to him. "What are you doing?" he asks. Draco sighs and his hand reaches to take Harry's, who squeezes it affectionately.

"Contemplating life," he says softly. Harry smiles at him.

"Whatever for?" Harry asks tersely.

"It's hard," Draco admits.

"What?"

"Pretending to be fine."

"You're not fine?"

"Nope."

Harry hugs him and Draco turns his head to look at Harry. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment and Harry leans forward and kisses Draco. The moon shines down on them as they kiss gently. Draco smiles into the kiss and tugs Harry closer. They break away and look at each other again. Grey eyes stare into green.

"I have to go," Draco says huskily. Harry sighs but lets him go. Harry returns to Hermione in Ron, who are in a heated argument with a half smile, a confused look in his eyes.

* * *

The next day Harry realizes that there are only a few days left before the Yule Ball. He has robes picked out for the dance and is excited. (at least more so than Ron, who doesn't like Padma in the slightest.) He misses Draco, too. The blonde has been looking tired lately and Harry remembers the words from their last meeting. So after class, Harry leaves after Draco, who is the second one out. He backs Draco into a corner, and, surprising himself and Draco, he hugs Draco. The boy is stiff, but soon enough melts into the embrace. Harry rubs soothing circles on his back. They stay like that for a while until Harry pulls away. "You seem so tired lately," he worries, clutching Draco's hand. "I-i uh," Draco starts. "My-my father," he stammers. Harry's eyes harden. "Is he hurting you?" He asks fiercely. Draco shakes his head. "Physically, not yet, but mentally, yes," He says. Harry hardly stops to ponder "not yet" but tries to focus on the present.

"That's verbal abuse," Harry snaps. He knows it's too early in their "relationship"(he wouldn't call it that yet) to be so protective, especially with his former enemy, but he cares about Draco a lot. Draco still seems a little on guard around him, but right now he seems so off guard. Draco moves into Harry's warm body. Harry awkwardly embraces him. They talk for a while the rest of time before they have to split up and go to classes.

/

Soon enough, it's the day of the ball. Harry and Draco have not interacted since when Draco was having a hard time. Draco is nervous, Harry is both excited and nervous. He lays his robes out on his bed before going to lunch. It's a Saturday. He talks with Ron. "Do you think he'll like my robes?" he asks nervously, not thinking. Ron nearly spits out his chicken. "He?!" he says loudly. People look at them as Harry flushes red. "You're gay?" Ron says, quieter this time.

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Harry looks away. "I don't know who it is, mate, so I can't answer your question." Ron answers his original question.

* * *

Soon it's time for them to get ready. Harry shrugs on his robes, trying to arrange them neatly. They are dark green with silver patterns on the sleeves. He clears his throat nervously, his heart beating quickly. Everyone is going to find out about them. He wants Draco to be with him. He heads downstairs and goes to the doors. Draco is waiting. "Hi," Harry rasps. He looks stunning. Draco is wearing some black and green robes with white patterns on the chest. The blonde smiles weakly. "You look amazing," he says. Harry moves toward him. "You too," he replies. He offers his arm to Draco. Draco accepts and they walk in. People stare at them, and Harry wants to hide behind Draco. It's a laughable situation, he knows, being faced by the Dark Lord and not being nervous, and now he's practically a mess. Draco smiles at him, noticing the panicked look on his face. "It's okay," he murmurs into Harry's ear. Harry takes a deep breath and leads them up. People are gawking and whispering to each other. The first dance is the only one they HAVE to participate in, luckily.

/

Harry is talking to Ron and Hermione when Draco sits down next to him. "Hey," he says, lifting a hand to squeeze Harry's shoulder. The brunette sighs happily and leans into his embrace. "Hi," he says softly. Ron and Hermione gawk. They had no idea this is who Harry was with. The boy leans into Draco's side. Draco wraps an arm around him and smiles brilliantly. Ron and Hermione have never seen Harry so happy. "Malfoy?!" Ron splutters. Draco raises an eyebrow. "Hmm?" he says nonchalantly. "Wha- why are you with Harry?!" He exclaims. Draco snorts. "You think I'm going to try and trick him, leading him to his death?" he inquires. "Well-kind of," Ron says. Harry speaks up. "He wouldn't do that."  
"How do you know?" Ron exclaims.

"I just do."

"I won't hurt him, I lo-like him a lot," Draco says, looking into Harry's eyes. People are gawking yet again.

Draco kisses Harry. The brunette kisses him back fiercely.

* * *

A few hours later, after they are done talking, and the activities have died down a bit, Draco pulls Harry out onto a balcony. The wind blows, cold and harsh.

Harry leans against Draco. The taller blonde smiles and suggests they slow dance. Harry grins and accepts.

"You clearly have no idea how to do this, do you?" Draco says, stifling a laugh. Harry shakes his head.

"Show me."

A few moments later, once they have figured out the positions, Harry lays his head on Draco's chest. "When you said you 'like me a lot', were you going to say- that you love me?" Harry inquires.

"Yes." Harry grins.

"God, I love you too Draco."

They dance to the gusts of wind blowing noises and cold, but they couldn't care less. They have each other.


End file.
